


A Naughty Secretary

by Riotstarter1214



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Anal, F/M, Hardcore, Office Sex, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riotstarter1214/pseuds/Riotstarter1214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity wants to tease Oliver and it backfires and escalates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Naughty Secretary

Office games

Hoped everyone loved last nights episode of Arrow. This is all about Felicity being the sexy secretary to tease Oliver for putting her in this situation. Her plan back fires. 

Start

The last week had been hell on Felicity as Oliver Queen's secretary. Most of her calls were for interviews or threats. That she was able to handle but Isabel was another matter. She just angered Felicity to the point where she wanted to throw her out a window. She was going to get him back. 

Felicity stared at herself in her full body mirror. She was wearing a trench coat to hide her outfit. She custom made a skirt from yoga pants fabric and was wearing her best push up bra. Her breasts were a modest C but in this bra she looked like she had DD. She was practically popping out of her top as it was. She tied her coat tight and went to work. 

Oliver was already in his office waiting for Felicity. He barely slept and he wanted to get started tracking Bronze Tiger. He was so tired he told Diggle not to let anyone up 

Felicity finally arrived and walked into Oliver's office. He looked up to see her go to his coat rack and take off her coat. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw what she was wearing. Oliver coughed, "What is that?"

Felicity cracked a smile before facing him, "What?"

Oliver narrowed his eyes, "Your outfit."

She shrugged, "I always wear skirts and the rest is because I haven't done laundry. I normally don't get home till 2 AM."

Oliver just pointed to her desk, "Please just get a lead on Bronze Tiger. He is too dangerous to be on the streets."

Felicity nodded and went to her desk. She couldn't resist and bent over her desk to grab her tablet. She then sat in her seat and knew Oliver had saw that. 

Oliver now groaned trying to push out the thoughts going through his mind. It had been close to four months since he had sex. He defiantly needed to get laid. 

After an hour of work she decided to walk in his office. "Mr.Queen I-."

Oliver cut her off, "Just because you are my secretary doesn't mean you can't call me Oliver."

Felicity rolled her eyes, "Fine Oliver. Bronze is in the wind I think he will start to take contracts. Diggle should contact his friend to keep a look out. Also you need to sign the folders I put in your desk."

Oliver opened a desk drawer and pulled out the folders and realized he didn't have a pen. "I left my pen in my other jacket."

She quickly retreated to her desk and got a pen. She placed it on his desk dipping just far enough so he could look directly into his cleavage. "Here."

Oliver just nodded, "Thanks." He watched her leave and sit down back at her desk. He knew she was trying to rule him up and it was working if this went on he wouldn't be able to help himself. 

Felicity sat in her chair slowly realizing that her plan was working against her. She never flaunted her sexuality like this before. Oliver was staring at her like a piece if meat. She was always a nerd never the hot piece of ass. She really liked it to be wanted and to know in his mind he was fantasizing about her. 

After Oliver finished signing the papers he went to Felicity's desk and placed them in the out box. "Done. Send it out and check to see if Isabel sent anything."

"Check your email she sent you a couple messages."

Oliver went back into his office and pulled up his email and saw nothing. He hit the intercom, "Felicity I can't find it."

She came in with a huff and stood behind him and pointed, "Check that folder." As he clicked she had a hand on his shoulder. She inhaled his scent and let a small sigh out. "There it's talking about meeting for a dinner."

Oliver swiveled his chair, "Do you think I should meet her or leaver her pissed."

Felicity smiled, "Let her stew she deserves it after making me get her coffee."

Oliver laughed, "I thought you were going to hit her."

Felicity leaned closer, "Are you sure you just didn't want to see us on the floor wrestling while you watched?" She placed both hands on his armrests leaning into him. 

Oliver couldn't control what happened next. He pulled her arms towards him and lifted her so she was in his lap. He started to kiss her with force. She tried to fight it but it died when he rubbed his bulge into her. 

Oliver couldn't get the contact he wanted so he lifted her out if the chair and took her to the glass coffee table. He didn't want to wreck his desk and computer. 

She felt him place her on the cold glass. She moaned as he broke away and stood up. He took off his jacket and shirt while Felicity in did his belt and pants. She watched as his cock sprang forth from their cloth prison into her face. She had trouble wrapping her hand around completely. She then took a small lick at the head and watched Oliver shudder. 

Oliver looked down, "Felicity." 

She looked up before taking him in her mouth. She gave him a couple long hard sucks before pulling away, "Come on Oliver give this secretary who the boss is."

Oliver quickly hiked up her skirt and saw her red thong he quickly pushed it aside and thrust inside her. Felicity's back arched as she let out a deep moan, "Fuck Oliver."

He pulled off her shirt and moved her bra under her breasts so they were still perky. He let her get adjusted before building up speed. He fucked her hard and fast as he palmed her beautiful tits. "Felicity you are so beautiful. You are just so soft and perfect."

Felicity just moaned, "I am cumming." The way he complimented her helped her cum quicker not to mention the worship her tits were receiving. One moment it would be a squeeze another it would be a tug on her nipple or a nibble. 

Oliver felt her clench around him. He didn't need to cum yet but he knew that it would be soon with the way she was clenching around him. "Felicity I need you again." He pulled out and turned her around and laid her face down on the table. He put nearly all of his weight on her as his cock re entered her pussy. 

Felicity's tits were now pressed against the cold glass as Oliver just entered her again. "Ahhhhh harder."

Oliver smiled and started to go in and out. Each time he went balls deep he added a little more pressure on her. She loved the way his chest touched her back. She could only moan as Oliver was truly giving her what she deserved for playing with fire. She never knew she could feel this good as she approached her second orgasm. "Ah am mm I am cumming again."

Oliver was already there himself. "God Felicity you are so tight. I am cumming too." 

Felicity let out a scream as she felt Oliver paint her pussy with rope and rope of hot cum. She never realized that having someone cum inside would feel so good. "Oliver that was amazing."

He started to kiss her back leading to her neck, "Felicity that was the best sex I have ever had and I am not done." He pulled out of her pussy and watched as his cum dropped out of her and on the table. He placed his cock in between her ass cheeks. 

Felicity wanted to protest what he was suggesting but her mind wouldn't let her. She felt so amazing that not even anal could ruin that. Hell he would probably make her love it. "Just not too hard".

Oliver smiled against her neck, "I need you to see something." He lifted her up and brought her over to the window and placed her hands on the window with her ass pushed out further. "I want you to look at the city and realize that you Felicity are the most beautiful woman in the city. You are the one who managed to win my heart and know you are getting fucked by the man who pretty much runs this city."

Felicity had never been turned on by power but the way he said that and the truth behind it made her want more. She didn't care if someone could see them. She wanted Oliver she wanted him to take her as his. 

Oliver lined his cock up with her tight ass and slowly pushed in. Felicity grit her teeth as Oliver had only got the head inside of her. "Fuck Oliver this better be good." 

He just kept going until he was as deep as he could go. He loved feeling her quiver beneath him. "Felicity you are the perfect secretary."

She just chuckled, "You are so lucky I don't tell human resources you fucked me in the ass."

He lightly bit her neck I haven't even begun. He moved his left hand around to play with her clit as he pulled out and thrust back in. She just trembled and let out profanities. After the first dozen thrusts she started to get into it. Oliver started to fear her screams would break the glass and they would fall to their deaths in this position. 

Felicity could only moan and scream as Oliver fucked her like the whore she was dressed as. She had never felt this kind of pleasure before the way he was so deep inside of her. She never thought that they would be this close but dreamt they would. 

Oliver couldn't take her ass much longer, "I am going to cum." His legs even started to shake just as Felicity's were. 

Felicity didn't want him to cum in her ass especially since they were at work. "No in my mouth."

He pulled out of her and watched as she plopped to the floor and sucked his cock greedily. He couldn't stop himself and didn't even warn her. 

She felt him cum in her mouth and it didn't taste had like she had always read. He tasted like his scent would sweaty and sweet. She quickly cleaned him up and felt his cock soften. 

Oliver went to a chair and just collapsed. "Fuck Felicity that was amazing."

She crawled over to the chair, "You are telling me. I never had multiple orgasms not to mention a guy in my ass."

Oliver felt kind of embarrassed he wasn't thinking rationally. "Felicity I got caught up in the moment."

She smiled, "It is fine Oliver it felt good. I just want to know if this is the outfit and boobs or if you still want me." She felt depressed at the thought of this only being a one time thing. 

He pulled her from the floor into his lap. "I really like you Felicity and I would love to continue this."

She kissed him but pulled away, "Sorry I don't think you want to taste yourself."

He kissed her again anyway, "It's not a big deal just wait till you spend the night at my place. I am going to repay that oral favor with one of mine. I love you"

She shivered, "Oh Mr.Queen I love you too."

He kissed her again, "We need to get home now. Get dressed quickly I will have Dig meet us downstairs." 

End

I wanted it to be loving but "Wow that escalated quickly." Please comment for more ideas. 

Love you guys.


End file.
